


Accidente

by Jenny_anderson



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo entre ellos era extraño, complejo, prohibido; un accidente, un glorioso accidente del que no sabían como salir sin lastimar a nadie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sin explicacion

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta.

  
**Sin explicación**  


Por: Jenny Anderson

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y ambos lo sabían, lo supieron desde aquella primera vez en que las chispas antes inexistentes habían brillado frente a sus ojos, cuando cruzaron palabra luego de tres años desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

Serena no supo explicarse la corriente que sacudió su columna vertebral, llenándola de un cosquilleo extraño pero no desagradable, ni tampoco supo por qué de pronto las manos comenzaron a sudarle y el corazón a martillar con fuerza, ni mucho menos por qué la sonrisa tonta se había instalado en su rostro, sin tener intención de abandonarlo, ni por qué de pronto encontró que la voz de aquel hombre era como un a caricia que recorría su piel como terciopelo, dejándola con la piel de gallina y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Yaten no entendía por qué no podía quitar la vista de aquellos ojos celestes, ni por qué - por todos los dioses- estaba fantaseando con mil y un formas de llevársela a la cama ¡Si el sabia que Seiya moría por ella!, pero no pudo evitarlo, aquella sensación era mucho más fuerte que el, se sentía mareado, deseosos, embriagado, simplemente por que ella había mencionado su nombre un par de veces y le había sonreído unas tantas más. Yaten no era considerado nunca lo había sido, pero no era un traidor, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba siguiendo, que la estaba acorralando.

Y ella parecía encantada, sonriéndole cuando nadie la veía, dejándose acorralar para luego escapar con una sonrisa que prometía más, y Yaten se había hartado del jueguito del gato y el ratón, y se había armado de coraje -más no de valor por que ese le sobraba- y la espero fuera de la universidad, bajo la torrencial lluvia, ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos cuando sus pupilas chocaron con su figura, murmuro algo sobre la gente estúpida, pero no se negó a la petición de Yaten de acompañarla hasta su departamento.

Como tampoco rechazo el beso lleno de furia y pasión que el le dio en el ascensor, ni pareció molestarse por que el mojara su alfombra, Yaten sabia que todo eso estaba mal, que ella estaba comprometida con un hombre que no era él, y que su hermano estaba haciendo mil y un planes para intentar conquistarla y mientras eso pasaba, era el Yaten quien la besaba con desesperación, quien se maravillaba de ella y se llenaba de su aroma hasta sentirse mareado, y olvidarse de quien era.

Serena aun era virgen cuando cruzo la puerta de su departamento con las manos de Yaten aferradas a su cintura, pero sabia que no lo seria cuando volviera a cruzar aquella puerta, y no sabia como explicarse el hecho, había sido novia de Darién tantos años, y el la había respetado, había aceptado su petición de no tener relaciones hasta que estuvieran casados, y ahí estaba ella, medio desnuda en los brazos de otro que no era su prometido, sin que nada más le importara salvo la piel del otro.

Y sabían que no serian capaces de parar si no los obligaban.

¿cuanto tiempo llevaban con esa absurda relación?

tres meses

— Yaten volvió a llegar tarde — murmuro Mina frunciendo el ceño con furia y algo pareció a la tristeza en sus ojos azules

—¿No te dio una explicación? — Pregunto Rei mirando a su amiga rubia, no entendía por que Yaten le había pedido a Mina que fueran novios si luego la iba a tratar de aquella manera, definitivamente no entendía a los Kou

Serena quería salir huyendo de aquella cafetería, no soportaba ya la mirada desolada de Mina, no cuando ella sabia que Yaten había estado en su casa, compartiendo una maravillosa cena, mientras Mina lo esperaba, Darién no lo merecía, Mina tampoco.

—Dice que han tenido mucho trabajo, pero Amy dice que Taiki no le ha comentado nada— la voz de Mina era de desanimo

—¿Y tu que piensas? — Pregunto Lita

—Creo que hay otra — dijo al fin Mina soltando lo que tanto la mortificaba desde que Yaten era incluso más frío que antes

Serena quiso gritar, quiso correr pero se quedo ahí, como pegada a su asiento.

— No digas tonterías — murmuro al fin y su voz sonó firme — Debe haber otra explicación, yo no creo a Yaten ese tipo de persona—

Era una hipócrita una maldita hipócrita y lo peor de todo era que no se sentía mal por serlo.

— ¿Tú crees? — murmuro Mina esperanzada


	2. ¿Y ahora qué?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaten estaba sintiendo cosas que no estaban bien, en aquello que tenía con Conejo; los sentimientos de debían existir. Pero existían

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta.

Yaten sabia que era un cabrón, ese era el papel que le tocaba en aquella historia. Seiya era el genial, el cool, el buena onda y aquel que siempre parecía tener una sonrisa en los labios y una respuesta galante para todo. Taiki era el serio, el responsable, el inteligente, el que siempre anteponía la fría lógica a los impulsos ¿Entonces que papel le correspondía a él?, fácil, el del cabrón y aquello no le había molestado, jamás le había molestado ser el duro el que pasaba de la gente como si nada importara.

Hasta ese momento

— Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me digas si hay otra — no se dejo engañar por la aparente calma en la voz de Mina, ni mucho menos por su semblante tranquilo, no se dejo engañar por que pudo ver la verdad en aquellos ojos celestes, no quería lastimar a Mina, no quería hacerlo, pero también sabia que aquello era inevitable, era como intentar parar la lluvia con las manos, como intentar apagar el fuego con una simple cubetada de agua, como intentar dejar de sentir lo que fuera que sentía por Serena, si no lo había hecho antes no lograría hacerlo ahora.

— De donde has sacado esa tontería— Su voz sonó a reproche como si estuviera molesto por qué Mina dudaba de él, y era fácil comprender el por que, por qué el siempre había creído que la mejor defensa era el ataque y eso era lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo —¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? — Era terrible por actuar de aquella manera y lo sabia, también sabia que era una mala persona por hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero... ¿Importaba? ¿Realmente importaba si era él, el único que lo sabia?.

— Yaten yo... — Mina se estrujo las manos con angustia, temía haberlo molestado, temía haberlo echado todo a perder, era tal y como le había dicho Serena, Yaten no era esa clase de persona y ella lo sabía, lo sabia mejor que nadie, pero el chico había estado actuando tan distante, tan frío, llegando tarde y cancelando citas, que ella no había sido capaz de quedarse callada por más tiempo, y ahora se lamentaba.

— No quise... no quise ofenderte... soy una tonta— Las lágrimas hicieron que sus ojos se vieran brillosos, pero Mina no quería llorar frente a Yaten, no debía hacerlo por que Yaten odiaba las lágrimas.

Yaten odio ser como era en esos momentos, detestaba la manera que tenia de controlar la situación, de hacer que las cosas salieran de alguna manera como lo deseaba, odiaba que Mina se sintiera culpable cuando él era el malvado de la relación.

— Tranquila— Dijo él atrayéndola hacia si, abrazándola con fuerza, haciéndola esconder el rostro en su pecho, él jamás se imagino en aquella situación, jamás se imagino siendo infiel, ni mucho menos que perdería la cabeza por Tsukino y ahí estaba abrazando a Mina — Tú sabes que te quiero Mina, no se por qué tus inseguridades—

— Es que... has estado tan extraño— dijo ella

— Ya te lo he dicho Mina, tenemos mucho trabajo, Seiya esta muy ocupado intentando convencer a Serena que no se case... —

Mina interrumpió sus palabras con un bufido de fastidió

— No se porque Seiya sigue con esto, es que no se da cuenta que Serena y Darién son la pareja ideal, son perfectos, como tu y yo — no pudo evitar el rubor que se instalo en sus mejillas ni mucho menos la sonrisa que Yaten acompaño con menos entusiasmo pero ella no se dio cuenta, y pensó que el la había apretado incluso con más fuerza contra él por que estaba de acuerdo, no le paso por la mente que la razón por la que Yaten la apretaba de aquella manera era por que el también sabia que Serena y Darién era la pareja ideal, por qué el sólo estaba viviendo un intento de relación, un platillo que tenia fecha de caducidad.

— Seiya es un cabezota— murmuro contra el cabello de la rubia, Seiya era un cabezota... si, pero era él Yaten Kou el que estaba en aquel juego de tres y no su hermano.

— Te amo — le dijo la rubia antes de buscar sus labios, Yaten no dijo nada solo correspondió al beso, Mina no esperaba que le respondiera ella sabia que Yaten sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella.

  
**X-X-X**   


Serena observo su reflejo esperando encontrar algún pero a aquel atuendo, pero no lo encontró el vestido era simplemente perfecto, resaltando su cintura y remarcando su talle y su busto, la caída de la falda era simplemente como siempre lo había imaginado, como siempre se había visualizado, era su sueño hecho realidad en aquel espejo.

— Te ves divina— dijo Lita con voz soñadora

Serena se giro lentamente, talvez para tener tiempo de poner una sonrisa en el rostro, talvez para recordarse el por qué había aceptado unir su vida a Darién en primer lugar, o simplemente para controlar sus expresiones cuando sus pupilas registraran una vez más las manos de Mina y Yaten entrelazadas, Yaten era un experto en eso de controlar sus emociones, solamente había que ver la cara de fastidio que tenia y los comentarios ácidos que soltaba con respecto que aquello era una perdida de tiempo, y ella intentaba que no le doliera, que no le doliera el no ver ningún interés en los ojos de Yaten, ni siquiera celos... ella sabia que no era importante para Yaten, él se lo había dejado claro, la deseaba, sentía pasión por ella, pero nada más.

Por eso Yaten seguía con Mina, por eso ella continuaba con sus planes de boda con Darién, por qué entre ellos no había nada y ella tenía que entenderlo, por eso controlo lo mejor que pudo su expresión, sin percatarse siquiera de la mueca de amargura que cruzo el rostro siempre sonriente de Seiya, pero Yaten si lo notó, por que no podía ser de otra forma por que conocía a Seiya casi como se conocía a si mismo.

— No se que tantas fiestas hacen es solo un simple vestido— murmuró como si no sintiera que se quemaba por dentro solo de pensar que ella se estaba preparando para unirse con otro, para estar con aquel que tanto decían que era su alma gemela, con aquel otro que Yaten sabía era mucho mejor hombre que él.

— No es solo un simple vestido es EL vestido — dijo Mina mirando a Serena con una mirada soñadora —Pero son cosas que un chico no entiende — dijo la rubia preguntándose por que a veces su novio era tan insensible.

Yaten miro una vez más a Serena, Mina tenia razón aquel no era un vestido era EL vestido, era el vestido con el que se casaría en un par de escasos meses y entonces, ¿que pasaría con él?, por que acababa de darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Tsukino no era una simple atracción como el había pensado, era más mucho más, tanto que le costaba mantener el control de sus actos y no tomarla en brazos para llevarla lejos de todo eso, sin que le importara Seiya, ni Mina, ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?, era posible que Tsukino sintiera lo mismo que él, o para la rubia era simplemente un pasatiempo.

Serena dejo de verlos, por que aquello no tendría un buen final como tampoco había tenido un buen principio, no habría un "y vivieron felices para siempre" para Serena y Yaten, Serena cerro los ojos, habría un "felices para siempre", para Serena y Darién, para Yaten y Mina, por que Serena sabía no todos tenían derecho a un final feliz


	3. Te quiero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La verdad tarde o temprano siempre sale a la luz, estés preparado o no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Lime

Las manos cálidas se desplazaban lentamente por su cuerpo, con una lentitud torturante. Por que ese era su único propósito torturarla, torturarse. Dejo que su boca se desplazara ha placer por aquel cuello, actuando donde sabia que mas la afectaba pero sin atreverse a ir mas al sur, donde el pecho subía y bajaba tentándolo.

No. No quería apresurarse por que el tiempo estaba en su contra y el quería que aquellos últimos encuentros quedaran en la memoria de ambos como algo digno de ser recordado a través de los tiempos.

Que cuando la rubia recibiera las caricias de otro en su cuerpo pensara en él.

Serena hundió las manos en el cabello de Yaten, liberándolo por completo, dejando que los largos mechones quedaran sueltos a su espalda, pero ella no reparo en ese hecho, si no que se aferró con más fuerza a aquellas suaves hebras, por que necesitaba, deseaba mas que esas caricias como plumas sobre su cuerpo.

Por que estaba ardiendo y solamente Yaten podría apagar aquel fuego que había comenzado en su vientre y que ahora se desplazaba por todo su cuerpo como si se tratara de agua caliente, pero tampoco se atrevía a separarse a demandar mas, por que aun que deseaba mas, tampoco quería que todo terminara con rapidez.

Ocupo su fuerza para aferrar el cabello del hombre, para separar aquella boca traviesa de su cuello, para mirarlo a los ojos con una mirada hambrienta – que había hecho temblar de deseo al hombre – para después hundir la lengua entre aquellos labios por que no era capaz de resistir mas sin besarlo.

Los besos de Yaten eran embriagadores y ahí estaba ella, bebiendo de él como si se tratara del vino mas exquisito del mundo, gimiendo su nombre cuando él descarado, había hecho descender su mano hasta posarse en su pecho derecho y comenzar a masajear a su gusto.

Haciendo que ella perdiera lo poco de cordura que le quedaba, haciendo que el beso se volviera más desesperado, al tiempo que ella se pegaba mas a aquel cuerpo y movía las caderas en busca de más, mucho más.

Yaten la desnudo con lentitud, como si se tratara de una muñeca, sonriendo traviesamente cuando una nueva porción de piel quedaba al descubierto y el se dedicaba a acariciar, a besar esa porción de piel que quedaba libre de las prendas. Hasta que al fin ella estuvo completamente desnuda y el la observo atentamente, grabando en su mente aquel cuerpo delicioso que se mostraba ante el. Con la piel lechosa brillante debido al sudor, el sonrojo en las mejillas que se extendía maravillosamente hasta el inicio de los senos.

Cuyos pezones estaban erectos, como si lo desafiaran, observo entonces la estrecha cintura, el ombligo perfecto, las caderas, los rizos rubios del monte Venus, aquel lugar intimo que solo el conocía y sonrió ante aquel pensamiento; Por qué sin importar cuantas veces aquel otro se atreviera a hacerla suya, ella siempre lo recordaría a él como el primero.

La observo atentamente, siendo plenamente conciente no solo de la belleza de aquel cuerpo, sino de sus propios sentimientos, se inclino hacia Serena una vez mas, atrapando nuevamente en su palma uno de los senos de la chica, sintiendo el pezón contra su piel antes de besarla nuevamente. No había ardor en este nuevo beso, si no algo completamente diferente; Serena no fue capaz de registrar el cambio en aquel beso, y era por que no era capaz de pensar en nada, su mente se dedicaba solamente a sentir. Por que su piel estaba completamente sensible, por que su tacto registraba con abrumadora claridad el contacto con aquella piel ajena, por que era completamente conciente de Yaten, duro, cálido y palpitante en uno de sus muslos.

Serena era dulce, cálida, tierna, diferente a todas aquellas que habían pasado por el y pero no era solo eso, era más, mucho más lo que lo había cautivado, lo que lo había hecho traicionar a Seiya; Porque Serena era diferente, en muchos sentidos y el lo sabia. Lo sabía mejor que ella misma.

Se dejo hacer por aquellas manos pequeñas y cálidas, dejo que Serena recorriera a gusto su pecho y su espalda, que lo despojara de la última ropa y que acariciara con lentitud su vientre, que sus dedos pequeños dibujaran patrones en su piel, que lo devorara con la mirada enardeciéndolo aun más.

Se acomodo entre sus piernas sin que ella reclamara, al contrario parecía complacida, mientras el la miraba a los ojos, y entraba en ella. Sintiéndose en el lugar correcto como si llevara toda la vida hundiéndose en aquel cuerpo que le arrancaba gemidos, en aquellas caderas que se movían a su ritmo y aquellas piernas estilizadas que se habían enredado en su cuerpo. No pudo dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni de buscar sus labios, como un desesperado mientras se movía en su interior, regalándose ambos frases sin sentido, pero que eran mas que suficientes en esos momentos. Por que no existía sonido más perfecto para Yaten, que la voz de Serena envolviéndolo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Serena cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que todo aquel calor en su cuerpo se concentraba en un solo punto, justo donde ella y Yaten se fundían siendo uno solo y las sensaciones se intensificaron tan maravillosamente que ella no pudo evitar arquear la espalda llevándose a Yaten con ella, gritando el nombre del hombre sin saberlo y apretando con fuerza la mano que estaba entrelazada con la suya.

Volviéndose los segundos gloriosamente eternos, siendo conciente poco a poco de su propio cuerpo y de cada centímetro de piel ajena rozando la suya, sintiendo como Yaten aun se movía una ultima vez antes de tensarse completamente y gritar.

Y Serena lo observo atentamente, no por que en aquel momento se viera mas atractivo que nunca – que lo hacia- si no por que Yaten no se había contentado con gritar solo su nombre, si no que había añadido algo mas con esa voz ronca y llena de pasión y ella había sentido que su corazón daba un vuelco y que la calidez volvía a envolverla como segundos atrás, que volaba; Por que Yaten había gritado que la quería.

Se desplazo exhausto sobre ella, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, respirando con rapidez, porque verla a ella explotar así había tenido efecto en el, que había creído que duraría un poco mas, pero no le importaba porque la experiencia había sido maravillosa; como siempre que estaba con ella, beso su hombro derecho con ternura, sin ser conciente si quiera de que acababa de decirle a aquella rubia que la quería.

Se levanto con pereza desprendiéndose de aquel cuerpo cálido haciendo que la rubia lanzara un gemido de molestia al sentir como la calidez de aquel otro cuerpo la abandonaba cuando lo único que ella quería era abrazarse a su cuerpo y reír de pura felicidad. Olvidando la realidad, SU realidad por unos momentos; pero al parecer Yaten tenia otros planes, por lo que ella no tuvo mas remedio que estirarse alegremente en la cama mientras Yaten desaparecía tras la puerta del baño, espero unos segundos, los segundos que necesito para normalizar su respiración y estar segura que las piernas la sostendrían para ponerse en pie.

Se sonrojo levemente ante el escenario que ofrecía su ropa tirada en el suelo de su habitación, pero no perdió la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, desde que escuchara a Yaten gritar aquello, por que estaba segura; completamente segura de que no había sido obra del calor del momento, que Yaten realmente la quería.

Observo la camisa blanca de Yaten y se la puso, sintiendo la calidez de la tela en su cuerpo aspirando el aroma de la colonia del chico, seducción, y el nombre realmente le quedaba bien a aquella fragancia y aquella fragancia definitivamente varonil encajaba a la perfección con el hombre.

Era algo bueno que Yaten fuera mas alto que ella, aun que no fuera por mucho por que la camisa le quedaba simplemente perfecta y cubría su desnudez de maravilla, camino a la cocina canturreando una canción que escuchara aquella tarde, planeaba preparar un poco de chocolate caliente para poder tomarlo en la cama. Había decidido que le pediría a Yaten que se quedara esa noche después de todo Darién no pensaba pasar a visitarla y las chicas, según lo que le habían dicho estaban ocupadas esa noche.

Por supuesto de haber podido predecir el resultado de aquella velada seguramente le habría pedido a Yaten que la llevara muy lejos de Japón, de la tierra y de la vía Láctea.

Pero no poseía poderes de predicción, así que cuando aquellos toques suaves se dejaron oír en su puerta, no tuvo razón para no creer que se trataba de la anciana vecina que venia a pedirle algún favor. Y que seguramente aprovecharía para reñirla por las continuas visitas que recibía – sobre todo las de ese maleducado de cabello claro – sonrió para si antes de entreabrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza.

Deseo inmediatamente no haberlo hecho, cuando los ojos de sus amigas – y amigos – hicieron contacto con los de ella, al tiempo que Rei abría la puerta sin ninguna ceremonia, observo como los rostro de las chicas enrojecían al darse cuenta de su cabello suelto y de la camisa que no ocultaba del todo su desnudez.

Observo como Mina abría la boca y decía sin articular palabra "Darién", pero ella tenía la boca seca, sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a funcionar, pero sobre todo creyó ver un brillo de entendimiento en los ojos de Taiki quien frunció el ceño levemente.  
Quiso decir que sí, que Darién estaba en la habitación y que era mejor que su fueran, abrió la boca para hablar y entonces, la voz de Yaten desde la habitación se le adelanto.

—Conejo creo que tenemos un problema— dijo Yaten ajeno completamente a las reacciones en la puerta del departamento, ajeno a que su relación acaba de ser descubierta, pero sobre todo ajeno a las lagrimas que en ese momento se formaban en los ojos de Mina.

Serena sintió que las piernas le temblaban, y que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar mientras los ojos incrédulos de sus amigas se fijaban en ella, con la decepción, la sorpresa y la incredulidad pintada en ellas.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, como si el sentido del tiempo se hubiera distorsionado, Mina se adelanto un poco, mirándola con ira y con asco, pasando de largo directo a la habitación, pero no llego a ella por que Yaten salió de la habitación completamente desnudo ajeno a toda esa situación.

—Me escuchaste cariño te…— callo a mitad de la frase al encontrarse con los ojos llameantes de Mina —Mina… — articulo con incredulidad, pero Mina no permitió que dijera nada mas, por que lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla izquierda.

—Eres un cerdo— murmuro la rubia completamente fuera de si

Pero nuevamente Yaten no tuvo oportunidad de saber que era lo que estaba pasando, de buscar la mirada de Serena, de tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que no sabía como todo saldría bien y no tuvo tiempo por que Seiya en ese momento lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y Yaten supo que lo merecía, como también sabia que había llegado el momento de decidir si valía la pena luchar por lo que quería.


	4. Decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que todo había quedado al descubierto, lo único que quedaba hacer era tomar decisiones, Yaten no buscaba el perdón, las Sailors querían que todo estuviera como antes y Serena y Darien debían tomar la decisión mas importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta y el quinesob.
> 
> Notas: Posiblemente les parezca un final demasiado abrupto, pero tengo una buena explicación para eso.

Se paso la lengua por los labios en un intento de aliviar la sequedad que sentía en ellos desde hacia algunas horas, se sentía completamente exhausta y ya no tenia fuerzas siquiera para seguir llorando como venia haciendo desde que su relación con Yaten había sido descubierta.

Cerro los ojos intentando que su mente estuviera en blanco, y dejar de pensar; no lo logro, por que tras los párpados tenia gravada la escena de un furico Seiya golpeando a Yaten, sin piedad ni cuartel, se habían dañado y ella sabia que era la única culpable; Taiki había tenido que intervenir para que no terminaran matándose a golpes y es que la lucha había sido tan encarnizada, que ella no había podido hacer nada salvo observarlos intentando librarse de la prisión en que se habían convertido las manos de Lita. Y todo había sucedido tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo si quiera a reponerse a defenderlo, por que de la nada había aparecido Haruka.

Haruka con sus ojos lleno de furia, quien la había tomado del brazo con excesiva fuerza y la había encerrado en la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra, después había escuchado a través de la puerta cerrada golpes, discusiones la voz de Michiru que ordenaba que Yaten tuviera la decencia de vestirse.

Y ella por más que grito y golpeo la puerta no había logrado que la escucharan, ni mucho menos ver a Yaten antes de que este fuera echado fuera por una colérica Haruka y una desilusionada Mina. Por supuesto ella se negó a hablar con cualquiera de ella, a pesar de las miradas de reproche de las duras palabras y del golpe que Haruka le había propinado en la mejilla derecha. Seiya no la miraba y Taiki le mandaba una mirada de reprobación total, pero a ella no le importaba – no mientras no supiera como estaba Yaten- pero por supuesto expresar su preocupación en voz alta solo había traído mas miradas molesta y palabras hirientes.

—¿Como pudiste hacerle esto a Darien? — Fueron las primeras palabras airadas de Rei, y ella cerro los ojos, por que no tenia como contestar, no sabia como explicarle a sus amigas que sin saber como el amor que existía entre ella y Darien se había transformado simplemente en algo mas; algo menos intenso y menos desesperado, y al mismo tiempo mas fraternal. Haruka en esos momentos era la líder del grupo, quien resolvió que Darien no tenia que enterarse de nada de eso, Serena quiso protestar, gritar y decir que en su vida la única que podía tomar decisiones era ella. Pero no lo hizo... no por que supo que si lo hacia habría una confrontación, no por que si lo hacia ninguna de las Outer se tentaría el corazón para eliminar lo que ellas creían una amenaza al futuro.

Así que se quedo ahí, tumbada en la cama llorando su desgracia, escuchando una y otras vez las palabras de las que siempre había considerado amigas. Haruka y Setsuna habían dispuesto decirle a Darien que antes de la boda Serena tenia que participar en una especie de rito de purificación que la mantendría lejos de Japón durante algunas semanas y Darien... Darien les había creído sin imaginar lo que estaba pasando.

Y de eso ya hacían dos semanas, semanas en que se había dejado caer en la cama sin decir ni una sola palabra y solo comiendo a medias lo que Haruka le llevaba y no era que tuviera hambre, era que sabia que tenia que tener fuerzas si pensaba escapar de sus celadoras. No entendía como ellas podían creer que se plantaría en el altar el día de su boda y aceptaría así sin más unir a su vida a Darien. Era verdad que ese había sido el plan desde el inicio, pero eso había sido antes de saber que Yaten – el siempre frió y serio Yaten- la quería. Y no tenia idea de cómo explicar todo eso a sus guardianas.

Pero tampoco quería esperar al ultimo momento, a estar vestida de novia y delante de un altar para hacerle saber a Darien que a pesar de lo mucho que dolía – pues dolía el darle la espalda aun futuro perfecto con una hija a la que adoraba – ella pensaba ir hacia la incertidumbre y lo desconocido, pensaba luchar por lo que tenia con Yaten, aun cuando todas las probabilidades estuvieran en su contra. Por supuesto que le afligía lastimar a Darien; después de todo Darien lo había sido todo para ella, el amigo, el confidente, el hermano, el amante. Y lo que mas le preocupaba era la manera en que Darien lo tomaría, no podía obligarla a casarse, pero podía complicar todo de tal manera que el infierno viniera a su encuentro, por que ella sabia que esas semanas sin noticias de Yaten no serian nada comparado a lo que les esperaba para poder estar juntos.

  
**X – X – X**   


Yaten estaba completamente furioso, tirado de manera nada elegante sobre el suelo de la sala de su departamento, aun quedaban vestigios en su rostro de las peleas pasadas, el morado en los pómulos aun que tenue aun era visible, mientras que el corte en su labio un resaltaba sobre su pálida piel.

Los nudillos también estaban dañados, no solo de la pelea con Seiya si no también de las horas que había estado maldiciendo su suerte contra la pared de su habitación, había intentando llamar a Serena pero al parecer habían desconectado la línea de su departamento y en su móvil siempre saltaba el buzón de voz, había incluso fantaseado con la idea de ir a buscar el idiota que SU RUBIA tenia como prometido y soltarle toda la verdad. Pero no lo había hecho – y no por que fuera un cobarde- si no por que no sabia que era lo que la propia rubia quería en esos momentos, por que hasta donde el sabia, Serena Tsukino era la feliz prometida de Darien Chiba y por mucho que el quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, Serena no le había dado ni la mas insignificante pista para hacerle saber que ella también lo deseaba así.

—Espero que sepas lo patético que te ves—

Yaten rodó los ojos al escuchar aquella voz que conocía bien y que a veces le parecía que no pertenecía a Taiki si no a su propia conciencia, clavo sus pupilas en las piernas del recién llegado y compuso la mueca mas sarcástica que su estado le permitía

—Buenas tardes a ti también Taiki, por supuesto puedes pasar con confianza— comenzó sin mirar el rostro del castaño — que bueno que has venido estaba a punto de sentarme a tomar el te—

—No seas payaso— dijo Taiki en tono grave, mirando con incredulidad a Yaten

El siempre frío Yaten, quien jamás perdía la compostura, quien no se permitía perder, ahí, tirado en el suelo, convertido en un guiñapo humano y todo por culpa de una mujer. Y no de cualquier mujer, de la princesa de la luna, la siempre brillante Serena Tsukino; a decir verdad, Taiki no se sorprendía, Yaten siempre había sentido debilidad por lo prohibido y casi podía imaginarlo haciéndole la corte a la chica, con la única intención de llevársela a la cama. Y es que Yaten era así, el eterno galán, la eterna abeja que iba de flor en flor sin detenerse en ninguna pero probando el polen de todas. A pesar de que había dado la pinta de haber cambiado luego de empezar su relación con Aino, lo cual ahora sabia, no era si no otro de sus osados movimientos para conseguir lo que se proponía. Y el que siempre se había creído buen estratega se daba cuenta que era un novato al lado de Yaten.

— Me ofendes, solo intentaba ser amable— contesto el chico luego de una breve pausa

Y Taiki tuvo que reconocer muy a su pesar, que había amargura en la voz de Yaten, incluso se atrevía a aseverar que había dolor tras aquellas palabras, aparentemente tranquilas. Ya sabia que estaba pasando algo "grande" dentro de su hermano. No por que estuviera ahí tirado como un derrotado si no por que, había luchado contra Seiya, Mina y Haruka para alcanzar la habitación donde habían encerrado a la rubia.

Y estaba seguro que de no estar tan desesperado por alcanzar la puerta, se habría incluso transformado para pelear realmente.

Y no solo era eso, si no que se había encerrado en su departamento en lugar de ir a luchar para liberar a la princesa y Taiki sabia, que eso no era por cobardía, era simplemente por que no quería lastimar a ninguna de aquellas chicas ni a Seiya. Estaba seguro que Yaten estaba intentando no hacer algo de lo que después de arrepentiría.

—¿La quieres verdad? — No era como si realmente tuviera que preguntar para saberlo, pero necesitaba escucharlo de aquellos labios, para que el supiera exactamente que tenia que hacer. Después de todo tanto Tsukino como Yaten eran suficientemente mayores como para tomar sus propias decisiones, por mucho que a los demás no les gustaran.

Yaten lanzo una carcajada luego de la pregunta de su hermano, no había humor en su carcajada, pero la situación le divertía – había creído que quien le haría esa pregunta seria Seiya – y en vez de eso el que se encontraba a mitad de la sala mirándolo como si acabara de contraer la peste era Taiki y no su pelinegro hermano. Por supuesto podía contestar con la verdad, decirle que sin saber como demonios había terminado interesado en Tsukino y que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas resistirse pero que al final había sucumbido, como Seiya – de quien siempre se había burlado- y había terminado queriendo irremediablemente a la rubia. Pero decir todo eso, era demostrar su debilidad, decirlo seria dejar al descubierto ante Taiki su debilidad. Seria demostrarle la verdadera razón por la que estaba en esos momentos comportándose como un completo imbécil que observa desde la lejanía como le quitan lo que quiere y no mueve ningún músculo para impedirlo.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — le pregunto a Taiki levantando una ceja

Taiki no necesito mas palabras, conocía a Yaten tanto como conocía a Seiya y se conocía a si mismo, no en balde se había pasado casi toda su vida con esas dos personas, sabia que si Yaten no sintiera nada por Tsukino se habría limitado a negarlo en lugar de esconderse tras evasivas poco ingeniosas

— Ya veo— dijo el castaño tomando asiento en el sofá mas mullido del lugar

Yaten detesto el tono de voz que Taiki había empleado para articular aquel ya veo, como si Taiki supiera algo que el ignorara, pues seguro que el castaño estaba muy equivocado por que Yaten apostaba su maldito brazo derecho a que Taiki no veía nada, NO SABIA NADA, estaba ahí como si supiera todo pero no sabia nada, y eso lo desesperaba, lo ponía furioso. Por que sabia que Taiki estaba ahí con sus discursos moralistas, con sus ideas sobre lo bueno y lo malo, y no tenia idea de lo jodido que el estaba. De lo que sentía saber que había hecho todo mal y darte cuenta que lo que mas feliz te había hecho en la vida era algo que para todos estaba mal, no era fácil de soportar.

—No digas que ves, por que no ves ni una mierda— grito poniéndose en pie, mirando a Taiki con furia —¿Tú crees que lo sabes todo no? — Sabia que no tenia por que desquitarse con Taiki por no saber nada de la rubia, por no saber donde estaba parado en esos momentos — Pues no sabes nada Taiki, ¡NADA!, tu solo te sientas ahí con tus aires de dueño del mundo protegido en tu rectitud, no te atrevas a juzgarnos, por que ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de lo jodido que me siento en estos momentos. Crees que me siento bien por haber dañado a Seiya, crees que mi intención era estar enterrado en toda esta mierda, pues no... No lo era, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo—

Taiki lo observo con los ojos abiertos debido a la sorpresa, no esperaba aquellas palabras con tanta vehemencia. No esperaba ver aquel brillo en los ojos del siempre frió Yaten pero sobre todo no esperaba que la declaración de lo que sentía por la rubia llegara con estas palabras pero ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, definitivamente aquello iba a ser doloroso para todos.

—Por supuesto que puedes hacer algo para remediarlo— tanto Taiki como Yaten se sobre saltaron al escuchar la voz de Seiya en el lugar, Seiya quieto en la puerta, viéndose terriblemente mal, como nunca.

Yaten lo observo fijamente notando en el rostro del pelinegro las evidencias de su pelea, Seiya tenia que odiarlo, después de todo Yaten sabia perfectamente bien lo mucho que Seiya amaba a Serena, y sin embargo a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de los momentos vividos con la rubia. Habían sido los mejores de toda su vida.

—Ya que jodiste todo Yaten, lo único que te queda es actuar como un hombre y aceptar la responsabilidad por tus actos—

Yaten observo a Seiya, ¿estaba insinuando lo que el creía?, realmente le estaba diciendo lo que el creía que le estaba diciendo.

  
**X – X – X**   


Oye me por favor  
No digas nada  
Perdóname

La observo fijamente, sintiendo la rabia y el odio correr por sus venas, no podía entender como era que su amiga se había vuelto tan zorra como para meterse con su novio, como era que Serena se había atrevido a tanto a tan poco tiempo de su boda, en que momento la dulce Serena Tsukino se había vuelto tan desgraciada.

Serena observaba a Mina desde su posición en la cama tenia entre las manos, la camisa blanca que misteriosamente aun olía a él y era capaz de sentir el odio de Mina en su piel, y sabia que se lo merecía, pero eso no evitaba que doliera.

—Mina— comenzó pero el gesto de la rubia la silencio

—No digas nada— dijo Mina entrecerrando los ojos para mirarla — No quiero escuchar nada que salga de tus labios—

— Pero Mina yo... —

— Tú qué Serena, ¿vas a decirme que lo sientes? dime, ¿vas a decirme eso? — Le pregunto sin subir ni un decibel la voz ni moverse de donde se encontraba

Serena negó con lentitud, no podía decir que lo sentía por que seria mentir, no podía decir aquello por que no sentía el haberse entregado a Yaten ni todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, sin embargo si sentía el estar lastimando a Mina como lo estaba haciendo  
—¿Sabes lo que me sorprende serena? — Le dijo Mina luego de algunos instantes en silencio —Que tu sabias que estaba sufriendo por Yaten, que tu sabias que me preocupaba mi relación, y tú... tú— dijo haciendo una mueca de asco mirándola aun más duramente — me consolabas... ME CONSOLABAS MALDITA SEA, Y MIENTRAS YO ME PREGUNTABA QUE ESTABA HACIENDO MAL TU... TU TE LO TIRABAS— no había podido evitar los gritos ni mucho menos las lagrimas, por que no podía creerlo, por que no podía creer que Serena, su mejor amiga fuera quien la hubiera traicionado de esa manera

Se que tu creerás  
Que es solo un juego  
Entre los dos

—Las cosas no fueron así Mina— dijo Serena también al borde de las lagrimas

— No me mientas Serena, no me mientas más por que estoy HARTA— se limpio las lagrimas con furia de las mejillas — Harta de ti y de Yaten, harta de este maldito dolor que no se va y sobre todo furiosa — apretó los puños con fuerza para evitar lanzarse contra la que aun era su princesa — furiosa por que Darién te ama como yo amo a Yaten, y ustedes... y ustedes solamente... solamente querían... solo se comportan como malditas bestias en celo —

Serena abrió los ojos al máximo, dejando las lagrimas correr libres por sus mejillas, malditas bestias en celo, no era verdad, lo suyo con Yaten no era solo sexo, no... Lo suyo con Yaten era algo que iba mas haya de lo físico, era algo que jamás había llegado a sentir antes.

—No es verdad— murmuro entre sollozos

—No... Me vas a negar que mientras Darién y yo estábamos ocupados, ustedes estaban revolcándose en esta misma cama— Mina miro con asco las sabanas blancas y aun revueltas sobre las que Serena estaba acostada, ¿cuantas veces Yaten la había acariciado luego de haber estado con Serena?, ¿cuantas veces la había dejado plantada para estar ahí con la que se suponía era su amiga?

—¡LAS COSAS NO FUERON ASI!—

Te juro que esta vez  
Me enamore  
Como nunca me  
Enamore

—¿Como puedes ser tan hipócrita Serena?— Mina apenas y podía articular palabra debido a la rabia —Estas comprometida, estas viendo todos los pormenores de tu boda— aquello era algo que Mina no terminaba de entender, como podían ser tan desgraciados, tener tanta desfachatez como para ir todos en grupo escoger el menú, la vajilla y la mantelería, el vestido y aun así... aun así reírse de ellos de esa manera — eres peor de lo que imagine—

—No es algo que hubiéramos planeado, solo sucedió fue un accidente— dijo Serena intentando defenderse, intentando que Mina la entendiese

—No me digas, por accidente terminaste desnuda en tu cama y por accidente Yaten estaba contigo, y no me digas te tropezaste y CAISTE POR ACCIDENTE ENCIMA DE YATEN JUSTO EN SU... — no pudo decir nada mas por que las lagrimas y los sollozos se lo impidieron

Las lágrimas eran ya incontrolables para ambas, Serena no sabía ya como explicarse ante Mina, por lo que decidió simplemente decir la verdad, Mina la odiaría aun más si era posible, pero esperaba que la perdonara alguna vez, cuando lo entendiera.

—No queríamos dañar a nadie Mina, las cosas solo... — se detuvo un momento al sentir la mirada de Mina en ella, al observarla rabia y el dolor en aquellas pupilas enrojecidas por el llanto —pasaron— agrego bajándola voz sin dejar de llorar

Mina cerro los ojos, que fácil era para Serena escudarse en esa patética excusa que practico para la líder de las sailors decir simplemente que las cosas habían pasado, como su no hubieran existido voluntades para que pasaran, como si las cosas no hubieran estado en sus manos para evitarlo, pero no. Era más fácil escudarse, decir que simplemente había pasado que era un accidente... pero Mina sabia que lo curioso de los accidentes era que podían evitarse.

—No quiero oírte— dijo por fin cerrando los ojos y recargándose en la puerta de la habitación

—Pero Mina...—

—Nada Serena, al menos ten el suficiente valor como para hacerte responsable de tus actos— dijo con voz dura, apartando aun mas los puños para de esa manera evitar el golpearla como deseaba, por que Serena Tsukino se merecía las cachetadas que Mina se moría por darle

Serena cerro los ojos, por que Mina tenia razón, por que ella tenia que hacerse responsable de sus actos y también tenia que hacerse responsable de sus propios sentimientos, pero mientras tenia los ojos cerrados en un intento de detener las lagrimas, recordó algo que hasta ese momento había olvidado. Lo que Yaten la había dicho cuando habían sido descubiertos

Conejo tenemos un problema

A decir verdad, ella no se imaginaba que clase de problema podía ser peor que los que tenían en esos momentos, no imaginaba que podía ser peor que el no saber nada de Yaten y ser cautiva de los que siempre había llamado amigos. Miro a Mina nuevamente conciente de lo que la rubia pensaba de ella sin saber exactamente que decir para obtener el perdón de su amiga, sabia que no seria un perdón inmediato, pero necesitaba confiar en que lo conseguiría.

Amiga mía  
Se que estoy  
Quitándote al  
Hombre de tu vida

—Yo lo quiero Mina— se atrevió a articular, bajito muy bajito tanto que creyó que la guardiana de Venus no la había escuchado.

Serena no se dio cuanta de la manera en que Mina apretaba la mandíbula y los puños le temblaban levemente signos mas que suficientes para que se diera cuanta de que Mina la había escuchado y que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no derrumbarse en ese momento y para no iniciar una pelea con Serena.

Por que sabia que tenia todo el derecho del mundo a darle a Serena una par de bofetadas, un par de bofetadas con todo el odio que sentía en esos momentos por ella y por Yaten, por que no podía entender como era posible que teniendo Serena su cuento de hadas fuera a arruinar el de los demás robándose a los príncipes. Era injusto y terriblemente doloroso.

  
**X – X – X**   


Las pupilas de Reí eran en esos momentos dos brazas ardientes debido a la ira que sentía y que la recorría en oleadas cada vez mas intensas. No le importaba lo que Haruka y Setzuna consideraran mejor. Ni que estuvieran tan temerosas de que el futuro se convirtiera simplemente en uno mas de los tantos sueños que ya se habían dejado atrás. Por que ella creía, que no era ocultando la infidelidad de Serena como se debía actuar.

Por que por supuesto que era amiga de Serena – la quería y mucho – pero también era amiga de Darien y para ella la única solución era decirle a Darien la verdad y que el hiciera lo que considerara prudente. Por que estaba completamente segura de que ese mal nacido de Yaten había envuelto a su amiga hasta hacerla caer en sus redes, después de todo ya sabían que desde su regreso Yaten se comportaba como un Don Juan, aun que por supuesto eso parecía haber terminado desde que estaba con Mina.

En ese momento escucho la puerta de la habitación de Serena abrirse y se encontró con la mirada llena de dolor de Mina, y sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho ante aquella visión, no era capaz ni siquiera de imaginar el dolor que Mina estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, por que no se trataba solo de la traición de Yaten, era también con quien la había traicionado y todo lo que eso debía suponer.

Lo peor de todo eso, era que no sabia que decir para hacer sentir mejor a Mina, no era capaz de consolarla ante eso.

—Que tan mal estas— le pregunto cuando la rubia tomo asiento frente a ella

Mina embozo una media sonrisa afectada en el rostro  
—Muy mal— contesto con voz apagada no había rastro de la jovialidad que siempre la había caracterizado y Rei no se admiraba por eso.

Amiga mía  
Le amo tanto  
Y se que el a mí  
También me adora

Se sumieron en un silencio incomodo, Rei no sabia que hacer ni que preguntar para hacer sentir bien a la rubia, y Mina por su parte seguía escuchando la declaración que Serena le había hecho a media voz, por que eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba, por que se había dado cuenta de la manera desesperada en que Yaten buscaba la figura de Serena aquella noche. Por que estaba segura de que Serena era importante también para Yaten y eso era aun mas doloroso que la simple idea de que ambos la hubieran traicionado.

—Serena no se va a casar— dijo de pronto sobre saltando no solo a Rei, si no a Lita quien salía de la cocina con un par de tazas de te —Quiere a Yaten— dijo cerrando los ojos por que aquella declaración le dolía también a ella

—Eso es imposible— dijo Rei llevándose las manos a la boca completamente incrédula a las palabras de Mina

Mina abrió los ojos con lentitud, no sabia como explicarle a sus dos amigas lo que ella sabia por que estaba segura de que conocía muy bien no solo a Serena si no también a Yaten y que si Serena se encontraba llorando tras aquella puerta, no era por haber sido descubierta como intentaba creer Haruka, se encontraba así, por que no sabia nada de Yaten

—Solo esta confundida...— comenzó Lita

—Yaten también la quiere— dijo la rubia, sintiendo que su corazón ya de por si roto se rompía nuevamente en fragmentos aun mas pequeños. Por que se podía perdonar cuando todo era mas superficial, cuando todo tenia que ver con un desliz sin importancia. Pero no cuando había otro sentimiento aparte de la lujuria en todo eso.

—Si la quisiera ya hubiera intentado verla— declaro la castaña

Mina observo la puerta con dolor, convencida como estaba de que no tardaría en verlo aparecer por ahí, ataviado con su mejor traje gris, la sonrisa de suficiencia y la determinación en las pupilas, solo esperaba no estar ahí para ser testigo de aquello.

  
**X – X – X**   


Amy observo por décima ocasión la calle desde el café donde estaba resguardada, junto con las Outers, vigilando el departamento de Darien por si a Yaten se le ocurría aparecerse por ahí. Hotaru estaba callada, al parecer intentando descifrar lo que pasaría ahora, mientras que Haruka y Michiru actuaban como si nada estuviera pasando.

Y era que Amy no sabia exactamente que pensar, alguna vez cuando estaban en la preparatoria, y había creído que entre Serena y Seiya había podido ocurrir algo, había decidido que lo mejor era que Darien no se enterara de nada. Pero eso era completamente diferente, por que Yaten no era Seiya y por que Serena había dejado de ser una chiquilla, y por que en caso de que se hubiera tratado de Taiki a ella le hubiera gustado saberlo. Por mucho que doliera y pensaba que Serena debía tener la oportunidad de justificarse ante Darien, y a este de decidir si se casaba con ella o no. Por supuesto que le importaba el futuro y que también se preocupaba como las otras, pero también sabía que el futuro siempre podía cambiar y que ellas tenían que estar preparadas para eso.

Fue en ese momento en que observo como Seiya se acercaba al café donde estaban y miraba desafiante a Haruka, ganándose la atención de todos en la mesa. Ella sabia que Seiya también estaba sufriendo con todo eso y que no estaba de acuerdo en que tuvieran a Serena prisionera, el quería que ella decidiera el camino que tomaría ahora.

—Kou— dijo Haruka de manera desafiante

Seiya respondió ampliando la sonrisa en el rostro aun cuando Amy se daba cuenta de que no había humor en aquel gesto de Seiya  
—Vengo a avisarte que planeo hablar con Chiba — declaro el pelinegro entonces observándose completamente serio y decidido a hacer lo que había dicho. Por mucho que supiera que eso no era lo que Haruka y las demás querían.

  
**X – X – X**   


Yaten espero el momento oportuno para entrar al edificio de departamentos donde Darien Chiba tenia su hogar, vestía elegante con el traje gris de tres piezas que Mina le había ayudado a escoger el mismo día que Serena se había probado su vestido de novia. Llevaba gafas de sol para ocultar un poco las marcas de la pelea con Seiya y estaba nervioso.

No era que fuera un cobarde y tuviera miedo de enfrentarse al hombre, era simplemente el no saber si eso era lo que Serena quería, sin embrago Seiya tenia razón y tenia que empezar a ser responsable de sus propios actos y si había descubierto que quería a conejo, lo mejor era decirle a Chiba que mientras ella aun no fuera su esposa lucharía por ella.

  
**X – X – X**   


Lita recordaba con claridad aquella tarde lluviosa en que su primer amor le había roto el corazón de aquella manera, por supuesto eso no hacia que entendiera del todo por lo que estaba pasando a Mina, o que entendiera el proceder de Serena pero estaba segura de algo.

La ultima decisión en todo eso la tenia Serena, no importaba cuanto la encerraran en aquella habitación, ni cuanto le dijeran que estaban desconcertados y desilusionados, por que al final seria Serena la que se encargaría de elegir un final. No quería imaginar lo que seria si el final que su rubia amiga elegía era el incierto.

La observo fijamente, se había puesto un vestido de verano azul y estaba acostada en la cama, con el cabello regado por la blancura de las sabanas y con la mirada triste, abrazada aun a la camisa que le habían visto portar cuando habían llegado aquella noche, con toda la intención de sorprenderla y tener una noche de amigos como cuando eran mas jóvenes – curiosamente los sorprendidos habían sido ellos- al descubrir a Serena con compañía.

Lita no era capaz de imaginar desde cuando Serena estaba en aquella relación con Yaten, y tampoco podía comprenderlo, era verdad que Yaten era atractivo tanto como sus hermanos, pero siempre había estado molestándola, ignorándola y que Serena lo escogiera precisamente a él para esa aventura la hacia pensar en toda la gama de posibilidades.

Mina y Rei no se encontraban en ese momento, habían bajado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena que se desarrollaría en aquel apartamento, pero Lita estaba pensando en la posibilidad de dejar salir a la rubia y que ella tomara la decisión que encontrara adecuada, incluso ya comenzaba a dirigir sus pasos a la habitación, cuando el toque en la puerta la hizo desistir de su idea. Al parecer Mina y Rei habían encontrado rápido las compras y habían regresado antes de lo que ella había imaginado, cuando abrió la puerta se quedo petrificada ante las pupilas media noche que la observaban.

¡Era Darien!

Darien estaba ahí, en el departamento de Serena, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, a su lado se encontraba Yaten, gafas de sol en los ojos y media sonrisa en el rostro, mas atrás de ellos, la comitiva que se suponía evitaría que el encuentro entre Darien y Yaten se llevara acabo.

—Hola Lita— saludo Darien simplemente antes de entrar en el departamento tranquilamente —Imagino que Serena estará en su cuarto— comenzó y antes de que Lita pudiera despegar los labios, el hombre ya estaba caminando hacia el lugar con paso decidido, la llave estaba puesta en la perilla así que la giro y desapareció tras la puerta, llevándose la llave con el.

Lita interrogo con la mirada a Amy, sin hacer caso a Yaten quien cínico como el solo había entrado al lugar y había tomado asiento donde Mina se había acomodado a llorar horas antes mirando hacia la puerta cerrada, sin que nadie pudiera leer sus ojos por que aun tenia puestas las gafas de sol.

Seiya entro también con una mueca de amargura que no se preocupaba si quiera en disimular, mirando también con aprensión la puerta cerrada, como si de esa manera fuera capaz de mirar tras la madera y saber que era lo que estaba pasando tras ella.

Haruka parecía completamente furiosa, pero misteriosamente no hacia nada por ir a matar a golpes a Yaten como sugería la mirada que la lanzaba al peliplateado, en vez de eso clavo su mirada asesina en Seiya. Quien simplemente se encogió de hombros por que lo que pensara la rubia ceniza lo tenía sin cuidado lo único que le importaba era lo que estaba pasando tras la puerta y la decisión que Serena tomara ante todo eso. Miro a Yaten una vez mas, sin poder evitar el dolor que eso significaba, preguntándose si al final seria su hermano quien se quedaría con la rubia.

  
**X – X – X**   


Mina sintió como su corazón le daba un vuelco doloroso en el pecho en cuanto sus pupilas encontraron la figura de Yaten. Vestido tal y como ella lo imaginaba, se mordió la lengua con fuerza para no comenzar a gritar todos los insultos que conocía y también porque una parte de si misma se moría por abrazarlo, por olvidar lo que había pasado y perdonarlo.

Yaten sintió aquella mirada sobre su persona y dejo de observar la puerta para volver a enfrentarse a quien quiera que le mirara de manera hostil, pero entonces sus pupilas chocaron con las de Mina, pálida y demacrada, con los ojos hinchados y rojos debido al llanto. Y de nuevo se sintió mal por ser un maldito cabrón egoísta, por estar haciendo todo mal y lastimar a tantas personas que no lo merecían. Se levanto con lentitud, por que a pesar de que jamás había sido un cobarde darle una explicación a Mina – por que la merecía- era sin duda una de las cosas más difíciles a las que se había enfrentado en los últimos años.

Mina se sobresalto al observarlo caminar hacia ella, con esos andares de amo y señor del mundo que ella amaba, dejo de respirar no solo por lo que pudiera significar si no también por que no quería volver a aspirar aquel aroma que ella conocía bien, no quería volver a sentirse embriagada por aquel aroma.

—Creo que debemos hablar— dijo Yaten

Y Mina quiso lanzar una carcajada impregnada de sarcasmo ante aquellas palabras pero no lo hizo, no por que por mucho que le molestara el aceptarlo, realmente quería hablar con el, por mucho que estaba segura aquella platica la lastimaría por mucho que una parte de si misma no quería saber nada de lo que el pudiera decirle y es que lo amaba y el amor seguía ahí, doliendo.

Camino hacia la salida por que lo que tenían que decirse era algo que solo era entre ellos, por que Mina no quería aun mas espectadores en su ruina.

  
**X – X – X**   


Lo observo fijamente, como si creyera que su mente le estaba pasando una mala pasada, sin poder creer que el que aun era su prometido estuviera ahí, mirándola desde la puerta, Serena conocía todas y cada una de las expresiones en el rostro del hombre a quien había amado. Y era que ella había aprendido a descifrar los silencios que lo envolvían. Por que Darien no era especialmente hablador, por que el no solía hablar de muchas cosas y por eso ella había aprendido a leer sus ojos y a entender los silencios que había a veces entre ellos.

Los ojos de Darien estaban llenos de dudas, ella era capaz de verlo, por eso se incorporo a medias en la cama y lo observo fijamente a los ojos, ella era un libro abierto para él. Siempre lo había sido desde que se habían conocido ya hacia tanto tiempo, Serena sabia que ella era para Darien no solo el amor, si no también la representación de la familia que el nunca había conocido y por eso era que sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de nuevo de lágrimas. Por que iba a lastimarlo, iba a causarle el mayor dolor que se podía causar al corazón. Pero era necesario, por que ahora que ella entendía que lo que sentía por el no era igual a lo que sentía antes no podía seguir sin ser sincera no solo ante si misma, si no también ante él.

—Darién yo...— comenzó ella sin estar muy segura de las palabras que debía decir, ¿Que cosa hacer en estos casos?, ¿como explicarle a la persona que más habías querido que las cosas ya se habían terminado?, ¿que había alguien más en el corazón?, que por mucho que se quisiera, algunas cosas no podían salir como se habían planeado ¿Como explicarle a su príncipe que ya no lo amaba? ¿como decirle sin lastimarlo que había alguien más que hacia latir su corazón? ¿ como pedirle que la olvidara?.

Darién recorrió el espacio que los separaba con un par de zancadas, por que no quería volver a escuchar la misma historia que ya había escuchado de labios de Yaten, si estaba ahí no era para exigir explicaciones ni para señalarla como el ser mas ruin y cobarde, si estaba ahí era simplemente por que necesitaba saber si ella lo amaba. Por que podían decir que no tenia dignidad y que era tonto por quererla cuando ella había hecho lo que había hecho, pero todo eso no le importaba, por que el podía comprender, por que no le importaba todo lo que ella hubiera hecho con Yaten, lo único que le importaba era saber que ella aun lo amaba y por eso la beso, con fuerza, con furia, con anhelo, por que hacia mucho que Serena era su todo y el no estaba seguro de sobrevivir si la perdía.

  
**X – X – X**   


 

Mina lo observaba fijamente, Yaten era un hombre de poco tacto, era sincero y desconsiderado y ella lo sabía bien. Pero a pesar de conocer su aplastante sinceridad no pudo evitar que las palabras dichas a boca de jarro dolieran, por que Yaten no había buscado la mejor manera para decírselo, simplemente lo había dicho.

Y ella estaba ahí, en la azotea del edificio haciendo todos los esfuerzos del mundo para no comenzar a llorar en ese mismo momento, para no mostrarse aun mas débil de lo que ya se había mostrado ante el.

Porque estaba segura dentro de si que seria capaz de perdonarlo si todo hubiera sido solo cosa del momento; pero no. Por que Yaten acababa de dejarle claro que lo que sentía por Serena, acaba de describirle el cúmulo de emociones que sentía por la rubia y le pedía perdón por lastimarla de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, que sabia que había hecho mal pero no había esperado que las cosas se le escaparan de las manos, y que tampoco se arrepentía de lo que había pasado.

—Era mi amiga Yaten, mi mejor amiga— le recrimino por que eso era parte de lo que dolía tanto —Habiendo tantas por ahí... elegiste justamente a Serena, SERENA— le grito

—No fue algo que yo hubiera planeado, pensé que solo...— se detuvo un momento por que ya le había hecho mucho daño a Mina, pero a esas alturas, no podía seguir callando las verdades —era sexo— agrego, recordando perfectamente aquella primera vez que había estado con Serena, había sido una tarde lluviosa, donde el se había decidido a ir con todo, harto del juego que habían estado jugando.

Por que todos podían decir que había sido su culpa, que la había envuelto en palabras y que la había trabajado como solo un casanova sabe hacerlo, pero lo cierto era que había sido Serena quien tenia el control en todo momento, era ella quien lo volvía loco con sus ojos celestes, era ella quien no le había parado cuando la había besado, era ella después de todo la que tenia la ultima palabra.

Por que en todo ese tiempo, Serena Tsukino jamás había dado señas de querer cambiar su vida y elegirlo a el.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho— le dijo Mina mirándolo duramente, utilizando todo el temple que le quedaba para no derrumbarse en esos momentos — te lo pregunte Yaten, te pregunte si había alguien mas y tú me lo negaste— lo miro nuevamente con furia —Me hiciste sentir una persona ruin por desconfiar de ti, ¡ME HICISTE CREER QUE ME AMABAS!—

Hasta ahí había durado el temple, por que las lagrimas le estaban ganando la partida y comenzaban a mojar su rostro sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, porque Yaten había sido cruel con ella al extremo, por que la había hecho vivir en aquella mentira.

—No quería lastimarte— dijo el

Y ella lanzo una carcajada a pesar de las lágrimas y de los labios temblorosos

—No querías lastimarme— repitió limpiándose las lagrimas con brusquedad — Pues lo hiciste, y el dolor que siento ahora es mucho mayor del que habría sentido si cuando te pregunte hubieras sido sincero y me hubieras dicho que había otra, y que ya no me querías, PERO AL SEÑORÍTO NO LE BASTABA TIRARSE A SERENA, TAMBIEN TENIAS QUE ESTAR CONMIGO—

Y Yaten no pudo evitar la mueca que las palabras generaron en su rostro

—Estabas con ella Yaten y luego venias a buscarme y me llevabas a esos lugares bonitos para expiar tu culpa, como demonios podías mirarme a los ojos todos los días— Pero no esperaba una respuesta, simplemente movió la cabeza llevándose la mano derecha a la frente, deseaba tanto, tanto que esa historia hubiera tenido un final diferente, pero sabia que ya ni siquiera podía luchar por el amor de Yaten, lo había perdido sin siquiera saber, sin tener una oportunidad.  
—No era eso Mina yo…— observo a la rubia y supo que se merecía toda la verdad por mucho que esa verdad lo dejara a el como el pero de los hombres —Tsukino va a casarse— eso era todo no podía explicar mas pero sabia que Mina entendería.

Y por supuesto mina lo hizo, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que ella había significado para el rubio, el premio de consolación, también al saber que de no haberlos encontrado todo seguiría igual, Yaten le seguiría mintiendo en la cara y ella le seguiría creyendo

—Eres un cerdo— dijo antes de darle la espalda y poner distancia entre ellos, ya no soportaba ni un minuto más de aquella platica

Yaten se quedo ahí, ha decir verdad era mas que un cerdo, y a pesar de todo, de ser un mentiroso, un vil y terminar lastimando a la gente que le importaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener una oportunidad de poder vivir su propia historia con final feliz. Era un iluso.

  
**X – X – X**   


Dolía, ¡Oh Kami cuanto dolía!, no necesitaban palabras, Serena había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir sin decirlo, y por supuesto que a él le habían dejado de pronto sin ilusiones, sin planes y sin sueños y dolía por que todo eso era como estar vacio por dentro. Era como volver a ser un niño pequeño a quien le informan que sus padres han muerto y se ha quedado solo en el mundo. Aspira con fuerza para no empezar a llorar como sabe que esta a punto de hacerlo, no por orgullo ni nada remotamente parecido, si no para no hacerle todo mas difícil a la rubia. Debe de ser el hombre más idiota del planeta y realmente no le importa. No que este dispuesto a perderla sin luchar, por que ese no es el caso simplemente que por el momento lo mejor es dar un paso al costado.

—Serena— la llama como si ella a pesar del llanto no estuviera atenta a los movimientos de él —Es posible que estés confundida— levanta la mano para silenciarla cuando ve que ella va abrir la boca para rebatir sus palabras —Es posible Serena, por que a diferencia mía, tu no abriste varias puertas para reconocer la que es la adecuada— la miro fijamente, si el había salido con otras mujeres, otras chicas hasta que encontró en ella todo lo que necesitaba. Aun cuando muchos pensaran que eran incompatibles —por eso quiero decirte que estaré aquí, dile a Kou que no puede cometer errores por que yo estará aquí esperándote y no es por el futuro, por Tokio de cristal o Rini, si no simplemente por que eres tu Serena la persona que mi corazón eligió amar para siempre—

Serena comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, ¿Cómo podía dañar de esa manera a una persona como Darién?, definitivamente no lo merecía, como tampoco merecía ser ella la elegida de ese corazón.

—Darién por favor…— comenzó ella

—Por supuesto que te perdono— le dijo besándole la mano —Y por supuesto que seré feliz en cuento sepa que tu lo eres, Serena no soy un mártir, no estoy diciendo todo esto para hacerte sentir mejor, si no por que lo siento, ya te lo dije que amo y antes que mi propia felicidad esta la tuya—

Serena lo abrazo en respuesta segura como estaba que no merecía un amor así de grande e incondicional, segura como estaba de que estaba dañando a Darién mas de lo que nadie lo había dañado y el no le reprochaba nada. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas de verdad que Darién encontrara a alguien que lo merecía realmente como no lo merecía ella.

—Y ahora será mejor que vayas a ver a Kou—le dijo separándose de ella por que si estaba en contacto con su cuerpo un poco mas terminaría por raptarla para no tener que separarse de ella jamás —Al parecer tiene algo importante que contarte— le sonrió pues había sido esa noticia en especial lo que lo había hecho tomar aquella decisión —Solo quiero que te quede clara una cosa Serena, siempre estaré aquí para ti, ya sea solo para ti o…— se quedo callado al el no le tocaba dar esa información —Ve con él— agrego como si el articular aquella frase no doliera.

Serena le hizo caso, abrió la puerta de la habitación aun con las lagrimas corriendo con sus mejillas, pero la sonrisa estaba ahí, en los labios y sabia que era injusto que ella estuviera a punto de cimentar su felicidad sobre el sufrimiento de gente que quería, paso la mirada por los presentes sin detenerse en ningún en especial, ni siquiera en Seiya que en cuanto la vio, supo cual seria el desenlace de todo eso y le dolía en el alma, era injusto que ella hubiera elegido a Yaten o no a él.

Yaten acaba de aparecer por la puerta, con el semblante abatido luego de la charla con Mina, por supuesto la rubia no le había dicho mas que verdades y entonces sus pupilas chocaron con la figura de Serena y la rubia le sonio y el entendió la sonrisa y se acerco a ella a zancadas sin que le importara que ahí había publico simplemente se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, ahora que sabia que si bien su relación no era aceptada ahora ya era permitida.

—Te quiero— le susurro la rubia al oído en medio del abrazo y el la apretó mas contra el, ya tendría tiempo para decirle después el accidente que había tenido con el condón y las posibilidades que tuvieran que formar una familia antes de lo pensado, por que en ese momento, así tal y como estaban con las cosas con ella en sus brazos todo era perfecto.

Fin


	5. Inicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogo: Las cosas pocas veces salen como queremos, pero eso no significa que terminen mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, el dekasem y el quinesob.
> 
> Notas: Ok, esto es para las chicas que pidieron epilogo es cortito y todo, pero es mi manera de agradecerles el apoyo con esta historia, honestamente jamás pensé contar con tanto, muchas gracias chicas y esto es para ustedes. Y si soy cruel aun que de verdad que intente darles a todos final feliz

Serena estaba sentada en la cama, con la mirada fija en el espejo y el papel de los análisis apretado con fuerza en su puño izquierdo, parpadea rápidamente desconcertada mientras lo acontecido en las ultimas semanas pasa delante de sus ojos como si su vida se hubiera convertido de pronto en un largometraje.

Por que primero había estado su rompimiento con Darien, darle la noticia a sus padres había sido incluso mas cansado y desgastante de lo que ella había imaginado. Por supuesto Darien comportándose como el caballero que era había cargado con toda la culpa, para que ella no tuviera que mencionar a Yaten frente a sus padres, y no era que el peliplateado no estuviera dispuesto a presentarse a sus padres. Era que ella creía que era suficiente con una noticia a la vez, no quería ni imaginar la expresión de su padre si le decía que terminaba con Darien pero que ya tenia nuevo novio, pensaba que podían esperar unas cuantas semanas, un mes al menos para que su padre hubiera pasado por el estado de euforia que su rompimiento con Darien le había provocado.

Y Serena sabia que no era que no hubiera aprobado a Darien era simplemente que para su padre ningún hombre era lo suficientemente bueno para merecerla.

Y después Yaten le había dejado caer la noticia, mientras cenaban. Primero había pensado que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto, pero una broma al fin y al cabo, después de todo por muy pareja que fueran a Yaten aun parecía divertirle el hecho de molestarla cada que tenia oportunidad. Pero descarto la posibilidad cuando observo los ojos de Yaten, Si la sonrisa socarrona estaba en sus labios, en conjunto con la expresión de, soy genial alábame. Pero sus ojos lo desmentían, por que no solo veía nerviosismo en aquella mirada clara sino también ilusión.

Y como Yaten no confiaba en las pruebas de farmacia, la había acompañado al laboratorio, luego de que tuvieran una pequeña charla con la ginecóloga que les había recomendado Amy – la única de las chicas que la seguía tratando como antes – y hacia algunas horas habían ido a recoger los resultados. No vivían juntos aun cuando Yaten se la pasaba metido en su apartamento a todas horas cuando no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Por supuesto ella había experimentado ciertos malestares en los últimos días, mareos, nauseas, pero eso podía ser simplemente debido al estrés de las ultimas semanas y no a lo que Yaten creía. No era que no quisiera tener un hijo con Yaten, por supuesto que lo quería. Pero no ahora cuando apenas estaba reacomodando su vida, mientras empezaba a darse cuenta que todas las cosas que había dado por sentado acababan de desparecer de su vida. Por que su relación con las chicas no era la que había sido antes, por que Seiya no le hablaba –y no le culpaba- y no solo eso. Si no que ella ya no tenia su historia de cuento con final feliz incluido.

Y ahora no solo tenia que lidiar con todo eso, si no también con el hecho de que estaba embarazada – y el pensamiento la hizo sonreír sin que fuera conciente – que tendría que decírselo no solo a sus padres si no también a las que aun eran sus guardianas, que esa noticia seria algo mas que alejaría a Mina, Seiya y Darien de su vida. Que tendría que vender su departamento, por que por mucho que lo amara ese no era un lugar seguro para criar a un niño y que tenia que formar una familia cuando apenas estaba despidiéndose de la que no había llegado a tener – pero si había vivido- todo esa era demasiado para ella. Y por supuesto estaba la universidad y todas esas cosas que ahora se complicarían.

Se levanto de la cama con lentitud, recordando la cara de alegría que había cruzado el rostro de Yaten cuando les habían confirmado la noticia, y él estaba ahí, en algún lugar de Tokio intentando conseguir un helado de Kiwi que a ella se le había antojando y ella estaba intentando aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Se levanto la blusa delante del espejo, su vientre se veía tan plano como siempre, se llevo la mano izquierda a su vientre acariciando con lentitud, aun no terminaba de creer que dentro de ella había una nueva vida, una nueva vida que según los análisis y las preguntas de la doctora, tenia 6 semanas de vida.

  
**X – X – X**   


Las cosas no eran fáciles tal y como ella había imaginado que serian, Serena y Yaten llevaban cerca de un mes como novios oficiales y ella no se había atrevido a volverlos a ver luego de aquella vez en casa de la rubia. Era mas de lo que Mina podía soportar, ver a Yaten y sentir lo que sentía por él sabiendo que el no lo sentía era ya suficientemente doloroso sin tener que ver lo con sus propios ojos.

Por que no soportaría si veía la alegría en los ojos de Yaten y Serena, por que no le parecía justo que existiera tanta alegría para ellos, cuando ella se sentía tan sola y miserable. Por que ella no era como Darien, que podía verlos y sonreírles como si no doliera, por que Darien era incapaz de lastimar a Serena demostrándole su verdadero dolor y aun a pesar de todo. Antes de dejar atrás todo eso ella tenia que hacer una ultima cosa. Tenia que ver a Yaten por ultima vez y escucharlo decir que no había ninguna oportunidad para ellos. Por que ella lo sabia, concientemente lo sabia, que lo de ellos jamás volvería a ser, pero no podía evitar sentir esperanza, guardar dentro de su corazón la esperanza que Yaten se cansara de Serena y apareciera en su puerta. Era una estúpida por pensar así y lo sabia, pero de alguna manera, no era capaz de evitarlo.

Así que lo único que podía hacerlo era el propio Yaten, por eso salió de su casa y camino rumbo al departamento de los Kou, llevaba el corazón en un puño, iba ya dispuesta a que Yaten le diera la ultima puñalada por que esa era la única manera de dejar todo atrás de verdad.

Observo el edificio con dolor, por que había muchos recuerdos que ahora eran dolorosos con aquel edificio de por medio, esperaba realmente que en algún momento aquellos recuerdos dejaran de dolor y se volvieran solo recuerdos de su juventud, algo que fuera capaz de evocar sin amargura y dolor. Subió por la escalera por que a pesar de todo no estaba lista para tocar aquella puerta, lamentablemente y a pesar de que subió despacio, los escalones se terminaron y ella llegó al piso adecuado.

Dejo que su mano descansara un momento sobre la madera, antes de cerrarla en un puño y golpear con los nudillos como lo había hecho una infinidad de veces, pero no fue Yaten quien abrió la puerta, fue Seiya. Seiya quien se veía terrible, con el cabello revuelto y la mirada desesperada en el rostro. Y Mina se pregunto en silencio que tanto se parecía ella a Seiya en esos momentos.

—Mina que sorpresa— dijo el Joven y ella supo que no mentía era una sorpresa que estuviera ahí luego de todo lo que había pasado

Ella aspiró aire con fuerza, como si de esa manera fuera más fácil hacer la pregunta

—¿Seiya esta él?— pregunto por que no era capaz de mencionar el nombre de Yaten sin que la voz se le quebrara, Seiya hizo una mueca, no era odio lo que ella veía en ese rostro, pero si una desesperación gigantesca, oculta ahí detrás de la sonrisa de lado que se había dibujado en el rostro de Seiya.

—No— contesto Seiya con la voz indiferente

Y ahí en ese momento apareció Yaten, sonrisa en el rostro y ojos brillantes, iluminaba el lugar como si se tratara de un sol, y hacia aun más evidente el rostro en sombras de Mina y Seiya, Yaten no lo pensó, no era capaz de pensar mucho en esos momentos y abrazo no solo a Seiya si no también a Mina, quien tuvo que contener la respiración y hacer grandes esfuerzos para no devolver el abrazo y no soltar a Yaten jamás.

—Puedo saber que pasa contigo, solo te falta el traje rojo y ponerte a regalar caramelos— dijo Seiya y solo a Yaten le paso desapercibido el tono amargo que Seiya había utilizado

—¿Dónde esta Taiki?— pregunto Yaten sin hacer caso al pelinegro

—Escribiendo en su habitación— contesto Seiya

—Iré por él tengo una noticia genial que darles—

Ni a Seiya ni a Mina les gusto como sonó aquella frase y se miraron a los ojos, temerosos de lo que era genial noticia podría significar para ambos, Mina caminó en ese momento hacia la puerta, todo eso había sido una mala idea y lo mejor seria que eclipsara del lugar lo antes posible. Pero no llego a la puerta por que Seiya la había sujetado de la muñeca, no le dijo nada pero Mina entendió el mensaje que aquellos ojos media noche le gritaban _No me dejes solo con esto_. Se planto de nuevo junto a Seiya y espero. Completamente convencida de que en ese momento Yaten le daría esa ultima puñalada, que venia buscando.

—Yaten ya suéltame ya estoy aquí— murmuro Taiki molesto deshaciendo el agarre que tenia Yaten sobre él y mirándolo interrogante, sin que le pasara por alto la presencia de Mina en el lugar.

Yaten amplio aun más la sonrisa y Mina sintió una punzada de dolor especialmente profunda, por que muy pocas veces había visto una sonrisa así en el rostro de Yaten, y por que se veía tan guapo que dolía. Seiya por su parte apretó los labios hasta convertirlos solo en una línea en su rostro, no le gustaba la expresión de Yaten.

—Me voy a casar con Serena— empezó gritando mas que hablando —vamos a ser padres— y antes de que alguno de los tres reaccionara Yaten ya estaba abrazando a Taiki con emoción  


  
**X – X – X**   


Haruka se había quedado en shock luego de la noticia, de alguna manera había mantenido la esperanza de que todo eso solo fuera momentáneo, que de alguna manera el futuro no hubiera sido afectado permanentemente y que en algún momento su princesa y el príncipe estuvieran de nuevo juntos, pero toda esperanza acababa de morir mientras Serena les daba la noticia.

Se iba a casar con Kou y no solo eso si no que además iba a tener un hijo, un hijo que llevaría en sus venas la sangre real de la luna, un hijo que vendría a terminar con todas las esperanzas que la guardiana tenia. Se sentía tan decepcionada que no sabia ni que decir por eso prefirió pasarle el teléfono a Michiru y que ella contestara algo por que ella sentía la garganta seca y no creía poder decir nada. Y es que también se sentía mal, por no poder compartir la alegría de su princesa, como era debido.

Pero nadie la había preparado para todo eso, y ella no sabia como reaccionar realmente. Habían luchado tanto por eso futuro y ahora no tenia nada, que no sabia que hacer ni como conseguir proteger a su princesa sin dañarla.

  
**X – X – X**   


Serena no había esperado una fiesta ante su noticia, pero tampoco había esperado la expresión en el rostro de todas ellas, no había esperado un grito de jubilo, pero si al menos un, felicidades con un poco de alegría, en vez de eso había recibido miradas incrédulas y temerosas. Y por supuesto que sabia que en parte era ella culpable por iniciar todo eso de la manera en lo había hecho.

Por que de alguna manera antes de aquella noticia estaba preparada psicológicamente para eso, pero no ahora, no cuando las cosas tenían que cambiar de golpe y porrazo y no con calma como a ella le hubiera gustado, pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí llorando su pena. Por que iba a ser madre y ya no podía seguir siendo la irresponsable que había sido. Aun que doliera mucho dejar a la irresponsable atrás, por que la irresponsable iba en paquete con sus amigas. Sabia que Yaten tenia razón, que solo tenia que darles tiempo para que aceptaran lo que estaban pasando, pero eso no hacia que doliera menos.

Por supuesto ella sabia que para Yaten tampoco estaba siendo fácil, pero no era el que estaba llorando hecho un ovillo en la cama, él era el que la estaba intentando consolar, acariciándole la cabeza y prometiéndole un futuro lleno de arcoiris. Y ella por supuesto le creía.

  
**X – X – X**   


Darien tardo tres semanas mas en tomar su maleta y partir rumbo a EUA, para continuar con los estudios que habían quedado pendientes, por que su única razón para no regresar a América se había desvanecido y ahora tenia que tomar de nuevo el control de su vida. Y estando el Japón eso era imposible, por que cada rincón de la ciudad estaba lleno de recuerdos, por eso era que había salido del país huyendo de sus propios sentimientos y del dolor que amenazaba con nunca retirase de su vida. Por supuesto lógicamente sabia que ningún dolor duraba eternamente.

Pero lo mejor era poner distancia, y que el tiempo se encargara de cerrar las heridas que tenia en el corazón y que en esos momentos no parecían poder cerrarse por si solas, por supuesto había ido a despedirse de Serena, no por que fuera un masoquista, si no para dejarle claro a la rubia que no se estaba yendo por ella, si no por si mismo, la felicito lo mas sinceramente que pudo por su embarazo y por su boda, bromeo con ella un poco por que la veía un poco decaída y no soportaba verla así.

Y por supuesto le prometió que estaría en Japón para el nacimiento de su bebe, y Darien esperaba realmente poder cumplir esa promesa y que cuando cargara al hijo o hija de Serena el corazón ya no le doliera tanto  


  
**X – X – X**   


Seiya también había hecho las maletas, con Yaten a punto de casarse había decidido que lo mejor era que Three Lights se terminara, que cada uno de ellos siguiere el camino que mejor les conviniera, por supuesto tanto Taiki como Yaten sabían el fondo tras aquella decisión, así que tomo sus cosas y contrato con su anterior representante. Estaba listo para iniciar una carrera como solista y si bien no pensaba salir del país, si pensaba estar alejado de Tokio al menos por algunos meses.

Por supuesto también había ido a decirle a Serena su decisión, a disculparse por no estar en su boda pero aquella era una oportunidad que podía no volverse a presentar, por supuesto Serena sabia que mentía, pero tal como hizo con Darien embozo una sonrisa y le deseo la mejor suerte del mundo. Por que luego de lo que ella había hecho era lo menos que podía hacer. Aun cuando le dolía en extremo saberse la culpable de tanto sufrimiento.

Seiya también se había despedido de Yaten, no habían utilizado realmente muchas palabras, ni ninguna demostración de que aquello estuviera lastimando a ambos, fue sin simple intercambio, un te romperé la cara si le haces infeliz y un no la haré infeliz.

  
**X – X – X**   


La boda no había sido todo lo intima que Serena hubiera deseado, ya había sido duro él decirle a su familia de sus planes de boda, de observar la mirada de su madre y su padre cuando les había dicho que estaba embarazada y observar como ellos sacaban sus propias conclusiones con respecto a su rompimiento con Darien. Por su puesto el señor Tsukino había encontrado impropio a Yaten como para su hija, pero tampoco sé había negado dadas las circunstancias, lo cierta era que Yaten conocía a bastantes personas a pesar de su carácter difícil y por eso habían terminado invitando a mas gente de la que Serena hubiera imaginado.

Por supuesto y debido a sus padres la ceremonia había sido tradicional, así que en parte Serena había tenido su boda intima, el traje ceremonial por supuesto era lo suficiente holgado como para que su embarazo de ya casi 5 meses no fuera notorio, aun cuando se sentía incomoda con el cabello y el polvo de arroz cubriéndola.

La fiesta si había sido al más puro estilo occidental, y ella había lucido un vestido rojo, que resaltaba su cabello y su piel, Yaten un smoking negro que le sentaba maravillosamente bien, de sus amigas solo estaban Lita y Amy. Rei aun estaba bastante molesta con la pareja y había decido no presentarse para dolor de la rubia, ya que Rei siempre había sido su mejor amiga. Haruka y Michiru también estaban ahí, pero Serena sabia que eso se debía a que Michiru había arrastrado a Haruka. Setsuna y Hotaru no se habían presentado.

Y Serena la paso bien, bailo y sonrió mucho, mientras era felicitada por gente que no conocía y que al parecer Yaten solo conocía un poco pero ser famoso tenia sus desventajas, se tomo muchas fotos y se maravillo de ser llamada señora Kou.

Por supuesto le dolía en el alma la ausencia de Mina, pero era comprensible, de verdad Serena esperaba que algún día su amiga le perdonara, y que las cosas entre ellas volvieran a ser como habían sido antes de todo eso.

  
**X – X – X**   


Mina había derramado su propio litro de lágrimas, pero al final había aceptado que lo suyo con Yaten había terminado para siempre, no solo se iba a casar con Serena sino que iban a formar una familia y de hecho ya había un pequeño en camino.

Mina se sentía de alguna manera aislada, no iba a ver a sus amigas, por que no quería saber nada ni de Yaten ni de Serena, pero hacia que no tuviera con quien hablar, así que decidió tomar el ejemplo de Seiya y comenzar a emplearse en algo productivo en ves de pensar una y otra vez lo que ella pudo haber hecho para que las cosas no fueran de la manera en que eran.

No se había despedido de Serena, solo de Rei y le había pedido a su pelinegra amiga que no se lo dijera a la rubia hasta que pasara la boda, Mina podía estar completamente furiosa con Serena pero sabia que su bebe no tenia la culpa y por eso había decidido no tener mas confrontaciones con la rubia. Tenia que alejarse y dar lo mejor de sí para olvidarlo todo. Era momento de perseguir su sueño y dejar de existir por y para Sailor Moon.

  
**X – X – X**   


Serena siempre creyó que estaba lista para tener una familia, lo cierto era que lo que sabia del proceso era mas bien poco y se encontró en medio de su carrusel hormonal llevándose a Yaten con ella. Tenia hinchadas las piernas y los pies le dolía. Pasaba rápidamente de un estado de animo a otro y además los antojos persistían. Tenia que ir al baño técnicamente cada 20 minutos, se sentía cansada todo el día y la espalda le dolía terriblemente. Por supuesto por mucho que se quejara diariamente por esas cosas.  
Generalmente con su madre o con Amy si es que esta iba de visita, estaba ansiosa por tener a su pequeño o pequeña entre sus brazos, le intrigaba ampliamente saber que tanto se parecía a ella y cuanto al gruñón que tenia por marido.

No las cosas no estaban siendo fáciles, era difícil convivir con una persona en la misma casa, como una pareja, ella no había pensado en eso, había creído que era algo que se daba y punto, pero no era así, ambos tenían que aprender a convivir con el otro, ha darse su espacio y respetarse, acomodar sus reglas de convivencia para que las cosas resultaran, por supuesto las cosas para ellos eran un poco mas complicadas por que ella estaba embarazada y necesitaba de todos los mimos que Yaten pudiera darle.

Y Yaten no era precisamente una persona cariñosa, sin embrago sé querían y ambos ponían de su parte para que todo eso funcionara.

  
**X – X – X**   


Cuando Darien le prometió a Serena que estaría presente en el nacimiento de su primogénito, realmente no había esperado cumplir, pero ahí estaba ahora, bajando del avión que lo traía de regreso a Japón, no podía decir que estuviera bien del todo, uno no deja una historia de amor como la que él había tenido con Serena en tan solo unos meses, pero ya se sentía mejor. Por que sus recuerdos con Serena ya no dolían como en un inicio si no que le arrancaban sonrisas, por que sabia que no olvidaría a Serena, que siempre la querría y la tendría metida en el corazón eternamente. Por que Serena había sido muchas cosas para él. Pero más que nada era esa familia que el no había llegado a tener del todo.

Y por supuesto que había recibido ayuda, luego de semanas en EUA intentando iniciar de nuevo ella había aparecido en su vida, no la quería, pero estaba seguro de que podría llegar a hacerlo si continuaban en contacto, por supuesto ahora no podía creer que otra mujer pudiera estar en sus pensamientos en tan poco tiempo.

Y lo más curioso de todo el asunto, es que esa mujer había estado mucho tiempo a su lado sin que él le notara mas que como una guardiana mas y ahora incluso podía decirse que se encontraba saliendo con ella. Por supuesto ella sabia perfectamente como estaba su interior y cuales eran sus sentimientos y aun así estaba a su lado. Dispuesta a esperar que él lograra recomponer el interior. Y justamente por que tenia que recomponer el interior era que estaba ahí. Serena era y seria una persona importante, siempre la querría y siempre seria su primer amor, pasara lo que pasara. Y esa era la ultima oportunidad que él le daría a ese amor. Necesitaba verla completamente plena para darse cuenta de que el ya no tenia lugar en esa vida y entonces si comenzar una nueva para sí mismo. También era el momento decisivo para luchar por ella si no la encontraba plena como pensaba, era el momento de jugarse su ultima carta.

Setsuna a su lado sabia perfectamente cuales eran sus pensamientos, y no podía decirse que los aprobara, pero estaba dispuesta a esperar. Ella siempre había velado por el futuro, por el bienestar de la familia real, que jamás se había detenido a anteponer sus sentimientos ante su deber. No sabia exactamente en que momento, pero ella había terminado queriendo al que era el príncipe de la tierra. Por supuesto sabia que su s sentimientos eran una traición a su princesa y hacia todo lo posible para reprimirlos, pero luego de lo que había pasado, de que su princesa hubiera decidido el futuro incierto, ella no se sentía una traidora por quererlo y mucho menos por intentar tener un poco de felicidad para sí misma.

Era verdad que el príncipe estaba lastimado y que no había olvidado del todo a su princesa, pero Setsuna se conformaba con que la quisiera, no como a su princesa por que era imposible, las personas solo amaban enteramente una vez, pero esperaba que la quisiera lo suficiente como para quedarse con ella mientras ambos así lo quisieran.

  
**X – X – X**   


Yaten daba vueltas como león enjaulado en la sala de espera. Estaba nervioso y tenia miedo, a pesar de lo que Rei, Lita, Amy Taiki o Michiru le digan. A su lado Haruka esta igual, y por una ves ambos están de acuerdo en que no están exagerando y que por el contrario son los otros en esa sala lo que no están tomando las cosas como deberían de hacerlo.

Y no es que Lita, Amy, Rei, Michiru, Hotaru o Taiki no estén nerviosos, es simplemente que ya es suficiente con ese par, y alguien debe mantener la calma, por supuesto eso es difícil cuando ambos están diciendo que eso se esta tardando mucho y si están seguros de que todo esta bien, incluso Michiru y Taiki han debido detenerlos antes de que continúen acosando a preguntas a las enfermeras u doctores que tienen por alguna razón que pasar por ahí.  
Estaban ahí Haruka y Yaten apunto de hacer un surco en el piso de tantos paseos en circulo, cuando Setsuna y Darien llegaron, por supuesto las miradas de las chicas fueron del rostro del pelinegro al de Yaten, pero este ultimo simplemente dio un asentimiento hacia el mayor y continuo con su tarea de dar vueltas por el lugar. Yaten sabia que Darien era importante para su conejo y seguro que la rubia estaría muy feliz si lo veía ahí. Por mucho que a Yaten no le hiciera gracia la idea.

Por Serena era capaz de comportarse y no demostrar los celos que sentía por el hombre por que bueno, al final el se había quedado con la chica y eso era lo que contaba.

—Señor Kou— lo llamaron en ese momento y Yaten se apresuro hacia el galeno, sin darse cuenta de que Haruka fue ligeramente más rápida que él.

—Si soy yo..— dijo

—Felicidades, es usted Padre...—

  
**X – X – X**   


A decir verdad había sido casual, como muchas cosas en la vida, ella acababa de salir de una sesión fotográfica extenuante luego de que lograra ser contratada como protagonista de una película de terror que prometía bastante. Y él salía de una entrevista de radio.

Ambos se habían encontrado en una pequeña cafetería, en el centro de Tokio, lugar del que realmente no habían podido alejarse del todo, las cosas empezaron lentas, después de todo para Mina era observar el rostro de Seiya y recordar irremediablemente el de Yaten. Y para Seiya era casi igual, por que Mina e parecía mucho, muchísimo a Serena, pero había también muchas diferencias entre ambas pero era inevitable no pensar en su bombón estando con Mina. Pronto se acostumbraron a la compañía, y a la presencia del todo, sobre todo cuando Seiya fue elegido protagonista masculino de aquella misma producción.

El roce había generado el cariño y es que con tantas horas de grabación en un plato era casi imposible que no se formaran lazos entre los actores y que estos no terminaran siendo de alguna manera amigos. Seiya solía reír con las ocurrencias de Mina y esta solía tomar a Seiya como su blanco frecuente.  
Almorzaban juntos y solían cenar juntos también, pronto Mina encontró con que la sonrisa de Seiya era altamente cautivadora y se pregunto como era que no lo había descubierto antes, por su parte Seiya había descubierto que el rubio de Mina era mucho mas claro que el de Serena y que la rubia fruncía la nariz encantadoramente cuando algo no le gustaba y que sus ojos eran hermosos.

Por supuesto ninguno se atrevía a realizar el movimiento que los podía hacer traspasar la línea de la amistad. Y no lo hacían por que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de haber dejado el pasado atrás ni estaban seguros de cómo reaccionaria el otro. Mina temía que Seiya pensara que estaba buscando a Yaten en él. Y tampoco quería perder al amigo que era Seiya para ella. Los pensamientos de Seiya eran similares, no quería dañar a Mina, no quería que pensara que buscaba a Serena en ella y sobre todo no quería hacerlo realmente. Y era que estaban confundidos.

Habían amado mucho y muy profundamente y no entendían como era que de pronto, parecía que ese amor había quedado atrás. No que se hubiera perdido del todo, por que en cada persona queda un poco de las relaciones pasadas. Y cada uno había amado mucho y por lo tanto el sentimiento existía dentro de ellos de alguna manera, pero ya no era ese sentimiento devastador y doloroso de los primeros días, de las primeras semanas y meses.

Era un sentimiento calido y reconfortante, Mina ya era capaz de evocar el rostro de Yaten y ser capaz de reconocer todos los defectos que antes no era capaz de ver, era capaz también de pensar en Serena y no sentir el odio lacerante en su interior. Pero no era capaz de creer que realmente estuviera bien de nuevo.  
Seiya sentía que estaba traicionando a Serena y lo mucho que la había querido y no le gustaba el sentimiento.

  
**X – X – X**   


No lo habían hablado ni se habían puesto de acuerdo previamente, pero se habían encontrado en la puerta de la familia Kou-Tsukino un caluroso día, luego de que hiciera ya muchos meses que terminaran de filmar y ambos estaban en otros proyectos, por supuesto las llamadas telefónicas no habían cesado en ese tiempo, pero las salidas sí.  
Era difícil encontrar un momento cuando ambos tenían agendas tan ocupadas, pero estaba próxima la fiesta del primer año del primogénito de la familia y Mina luego de hablar con Rei de sus sentimientos había decidido dejar atrás todo el rencor, y eso suponía hablar con Serena y Yaten y retomar la amistad que han perdido luego de lo que paso y Mina sabe que no será fácil, por que cada que vea al hijo de Serena siempre se pregunta si el suyo habría sido igual. Pero también sabe que ya no duele y que ya no sangra. Aun que aun hay noches en que llora.

Seiya esta ahí por si mismo, puede que simplemente quiera constatar que Serena es feliz y que el no la traicionara por iniciar algo con otra persona, lo cierto es que tanto Mina como Seiya se encuentran en la puerta principal. Ambos saben de la vida de la pareja por los amigos, por Taiki y Amy, quienes por cierto se casaran el próximo otoño. Pero ninguno de los dos esta seguro de estar haciendo bien por estar ahí.  
No llegan a tocar la puerta, cuando esta se abre y Serena enfundada en un vestido de verano y la misma sonrisa de siempre aparece llevando en brazos a un pequeño que Seiya sabe es la replica de Yaten, a pesar de que el cabello es rubio y no plata. Serena los observa un instante, pues aun no parece creer que se trate realmente de ellos

—Hola bombón— le dice Seiya y entonces Serena sonríe aun más ampliamente y lo abraza con fuerza, para molestia del pequeño que queda entre ambos cuerpos.

—Hola Serena— dice Mina y es ella quien abraza Serena, y por supuesto esta ultima corresponde al abrazo.

Tienen mil cosas que decirse y que ponerse al tanto, y tanto Mina como Seiya descubren lo fácil que ha sido entrar a esa casa y observar las pruebas de que Yaten y Serena son felices, Mina esperaba que doliera, aun mas cuando Yaten apareció a media tarde con sonrisa matadora y todo, pero no fue así. Sintió talvez una punzada de nostalgia, pero no había dolor al menos no más.

Curiosamente lo que le había dolido mas que nada, fue el escuchar a Seiya llamar a Serena bombón, como antes. Mina había cargado al pequeño Yaten, y había encontrado al pequeño realmente hermoso, y fue casi como si se hubiera puesto de acuerdo por que cerca del anochecer, llegaron todos los otros. Y por un momento fue como si lo que había pasado ya hacia casi dos años jamás hubiera pasado, pero los vestigios estaban ahí, en las manos entrelazadas de Yaten y Serena. En la sonrisa compartida de Darien y Setsuna. No eran los mismo que habían sido eso era palpable, pero seguían siendo el grupo de amigos que siempre habían sido.

Seiya fue el primero en despedirse, prometiendo volver y por supuesto asistir a la boda de Taiki y Amy, fue Yaten quien lo abrazo esta vez agradeciendo haber recuperado el hermano que había perdido antes y también fue Yaten quien le dio el consejo mas importante en esos momentos.

—Nadie espera eternamente hermano, y si no lo haces tu puede venir otro y quitarte el premio— Seiya lo miro de alguna manera sin entender, pues eso ya le había pasado, él había tardado mucho en mover las piezas y había sido justamente quien le daba el consejo el que se quedo con la chica.

Pero en ese momento observo la mirada de Yaten, Yaten miraba a Mina y él miro de vuelta a Yaten

—Es una excelente chica Seiya, y estoy seguro de que te haría muy feliz— Seiya solo sonrió antes de salir de la casa de su hermano.

  
**X – X – X**   


Serena beso a Yaten lentamente antes de acostarse junto a él en la cama que compartían, contenta como estaba, gracias a la tarde que habían pasado, por supuesto se sentía cansada, ya que lidiar con un pequeño que estaba a solo unos días de cumplir un año era algo realmente cansado y no quería ni imaginarse como seria cuando entrara a los dos años.

Pero era feliz, había cumplido el gran sueño de toda su vida, convertirse en esposa y madre.

—¿Te diste cuenta de la mirada que tenían Mina y Seiya?— le pregunto a Yaten este por supuesto sonrió antes de asentir

—Si, lo note— dijo contesto realmente por ambos, por que Mina y Seiya lo merecían

—¿Tu crees que se den cuentan pronto?— volvió a preguntar la rubia antes de que su marido la abrazara y la atrajera contra su cuerpo  
—Puedes apostar que sí Conejo—

Le dijo Yaten antes de besarla, como siempre le había pasado a la rubia cuando Yaten la besaba, olvido al mundo, a Mina a Seiya y lo feliz que era por que todo eran de nuevo amigos, en ese momento lo único que le importaba eran las manos traviesas de Yaten sobre su cuerpo.

Definitivamente era feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, no termino de convencerme del todo, pero me pareció que como epilogo a quedado muy bien y además me dejada un chance de escribir una historia Mina/Seiya si me animo, espero que les haya gustado, ya que lo escribí con todo mi cariño para quien haya seguido esta pequeña historia. Sobre el Darien/Setsuna, no me pregunten de donde salió por que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba ahí.
> 
> Gracias de nuevo a todos por el apoyo y pues ahora si este ya es el fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Me odian?, yo a veces suelo odiarme un poco y está es una de esas veces, se que Mina no se lo merece pero bueno tenía ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja, espero que me dejan comentarios, aun cuando solo sea para insultarme por la tontería que estoy haciendo o por qué les guste.


End file.
